Problem: Omar had to read pages 26 through 65 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 26 through 65, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 40. We see that Omar read 40 pages. Notice that he read 40 and not 39 pages.